Together Forever Reprise
by ChuChieX3
Summary: After Finale, the final book of the series. Nora and Patch living life together and conquering anything that comes their way. This story is recommended for those who just didn't want the story of Nora and Patch to end. This story is similar to the other story I've written Together Forever I've just tweaked it a bit. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back baby. For the readers who've read the original Together Forever you may be confused but if your new to me & this story please continue... Now if you've read the original and noticing this one you might ask why I'm doing a new story with the same title. Well this is a revision of Together Forever and I've added a couple tweaks that I think will make it better. These two stories are very similar but not identical. Read on and you will find out how.**

**Together Forever Reprised / Chapter 1:**

Eating stacks of pancakes drenched in rich maple syrup is how I started the day. It was almost time for me to head out but now that I own the jeep I'm not in a rush.

The Cold War between Nephilim and fallen angels is over, Mostly because every fallen angel died when Dante did except for one. My Husband, Lover and friend Patch. It's just me and him as promised and I couldn't be happier. We live life spontaneously now. Random nights out to dinner, to the movies, to play paintball, and even to play pool.

There's my friend Vee. Sometimes she gets jealous at the amount of time that I spend with Patch. But it's nothing best friends can't get through. She has found a shot at love again. Something tells me that this one is a keeper, his name is Seth. And I don't know much about him but she seems just as happy as me.

The door to the master bedroom creaks open. And I already know that it's the love of my life. He always looks so adorable in the mornings with just a pair of sweatpants on. Even though he doesn't work he still pulls a lot of weight to make sure that we have the best life possible, in a town like Coldwater.

"Good morning, Love" he murmurs against my temple giving me his panty dropping smile. He bends down to look in the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice.

"Patch!" I shriek before he drinks straight out of the carton. He lowers his hand and looks at me expectantly "Use a cup. Could you be anymore rude." I say teasing. I know we make out and have done much worse but it's the manors that count. He obeys my request and searches the cupboards for a cup.

"Guess what I'm doing today?" I say excitedly.

"What?" He asks not as enthusiastic.

"Well after school Vee and I are gonna go shopping, I'm gonna see if I can find a job in the mall. Then I'm gonna go see my mom." Ever since my mom caught me and patch making out in the bathroom at Marcie's Halloween party she hates him even more than she did after my kidnapping. She wants me to have nothing to do with him. But that's not gonna happen.

"We have to tell her sometime you know?"Patch says taking a sip of his juice.

"I know but she hates you. What am I supposed to say?"I ask

"I don't know Angel but how long can we play this game? I think it'll be easier on both of us if you told her the truth."Patch said got up and threw the cup in the sink.

"Fine I'll try to explain to her. But if I don't live to see tomorrow I just want you to know, I love you." I sigh and give in. Patch chuckles leans down to kiss me.

"Love you too" He murmurs against my lips. His are so soft. I kiss him back lingering longer than I should have. He tilts his head to deepen it and puts his arms around my waist trapping me.

"I need to get to school" I say pulling away

"School?"He leans in for more but I back away.

"Yes school this is my last year and I only have two more months left. I'm late because of you" I say checking my watch. But he doesn't give in. He trails kisses from my neck to my collarbone and I shudder. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him.

"Fine Five more minutes" I say giggling as he carries me back to the master bedroom.

* * *

I stumble into my second period class a few minutes after the bell had rang. Making my way to the teachers desk I hand her my late pass and make my way to the only empty seat in the room, Next to Marcie Millar. Great! I don't need her inquiring on why I was late. Something tells me she already knows by her almost admiring glance as I slide into the stool next to her.

It's weird how she's been behaving toward me and Vee since the war. I'm sure she has other friends but can't relate or act normal in front of them like she can in front of us. Apart of me does understand but the other side wants to take a knife to her throat.

I felt her powerful glare as if it was penetrating the side of my head. And I didn't even glance out of the corner of my eye at her deciding to ignore. In the middle of the class when the teacher directed us to complete a partner assignment was when she let loose.

"So innocent Nora Grey finally got her cherry popped," she says in a voice you would use to coo at an infant. Bitch! I push my wild curls back I'm attempt to keep them out of my face. When I was running out of the house last minute I had to tie a headband around my head. I didn't even have time to look in a mirror!

"And is that a hickey I see," she said dramatically leaning in to get a better look at my neck. That got my attention. Dammit Patch! We agreed not to leave any marks on eachother. I will get him back for this. Turning my head to the right I'm faced with a smirking Marcie. Oh how much I would give to wipe that smirk off her face. Looking at the clock, there's only 5 minutes left of the class.

_Breathe. You can do this. 5 more minutes._

"So your just gonna ignore me...Immature whore," She scoffs. That's it!

"Immature? Your the one who held a grudge against me about something that happened in kindergarten! You've gone down on every football player on the team and slept with half but, I'm the whore!" I shout my blood boiling. When I turn away from Marcie the whole class is turned to face us even the teacher. Oops...

* * *

**Please don't forget To review below. Reviews are very important to me and they influence the way I write. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. You voice matters! Love you ;-***


	2. Let's Go Home, Baby

**Together Forever Reprise/ Chapter 2: Lets Go Home, Baby  
**  
I sat in the principles office until it was lunch time, praying to god that they wouldn't call my mom. I still didn't know what I would say to her when I go home later this afternoon. But I know I have to expose everything today, no matter how hard it is. My heart sinks just thinking about it.

As soon as the bell rings I'm up and out of the office. I run to the bathroom to examine myself in the mirror. To my surprise there weren't any girls inside. In front of the mirror I arch my neck to look for any sings of a hickeys. Sure enough on the lower part of my throat there was a light red mark that's already started turning purple. Maybe if I keep my head low it wouldn't be as noticeable.

I grudgingly made my way to the cafeteria in search of Vee. There was no way that I would make it through the next three periods of today. I found her sitting at the back of the vast room near the windows facing the parking lot. Typical.

"Expecting anyone?" I say smugly sashaying her way. She looked shocked to see me.

"Babe! I didn't think you'd show up. You missed first period." She squealed and stood up to give me a bear hug, I gladly returned. We sat opposite each other since we were the only ones at the table.

"Yeah there was um... A lot of traffic" I said with the first excuse that popped in my head. It wasn't the best.

"Nora it's okay to say that you and your whack job were having a few rounds under the sheets." My jaw dropped open. Sometimes she so blatant it's annoying.

"Vee! Not so loud. Marcie is already grilling me about it." I look around to see if anyone heard. Good thing no one ever paid attention to us anyway.

She scoffed, "Yeah! And I heard you tore her a new one. Way to go, Nora!"

"Thanks. I just can't wait till we get out of here. I'm ready to go on in life!" I groaned. Just a few more weeks and I'll be free for good. I don't even plan on going to the graduation ceremony. Though I know my mother will have a word in edgewise.

* * *

After school Vee flaked on our shopping trip choosing to spend the rest of the day with Seth. Now I know how she felt when I abandoned her to spend time with Patch. I had her drop me off at the farmhouse. She pulls the neon into the driveway and turns off the engine.

"You're coming in?"I ask. She gives me a expression that says 'What do you think?' and I sigh. Boy, have things changed. When I make it to the porch she honks, I wave as she pulls out. Before I even have the chance to knock mom opens the door with disappointment written all over her face.

"Your school called today. Twice." She says hands on her hips. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello, to you too mom." I mumble making my way through the door.

"Well do you have anything you want to explain?"She asks expectantly.

"I do actually," _Here goes... It's now or never._

"It's about...Patch" I say finally after a few moments of silence. I look to my mom and she has a soft expression but her eyes are fueled by fire.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want you having any contact with that boy."She snapped

"I understand that mom but here me out. I'm in love with him and he loves me just as much if not more. We are going to be together. You can't stop me from seeing him. I'm here to let you know you have a choice. You can either accept us dating or Don't and never see me again." I stated firmly standing my ground.

My mom still hasn't said anything she just sat there. I waited and waited till she finally spoke. She placed her hands on the dining table and leaned forward for emphasis.

"Nora Emily Grey listen to me and listen good. I forbid you to ever see him again. As long as you live under my roof you live by my rules." She said.

"Well be careful what you wish for because, I'm moving in with him!"I shout and stomp up the steps to my bedroom. I rip all my clothes from the hangers they were and throw them on the bed. I was cleaning out my dresser when my iPhone chimed. Patch.

"Hello!"I say a little too forcefully. Throwing my clothes on a box.

"Well someone's angry" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I talked to my mom. She still hates you. And says I can do whatever I want when I move out so I'm moving in, Officially."

"It's better this way, Angel. She'll come around eventually. You are her only child." He makes a valid point. But I'm so angry I don't even care what this woman does anymore.

"Yeah, I need you. Do you think you can be here in 15? I have a few bags."

"Sure angel"

"Love you" I say and hang up. I manage to all of my personal items out, into bags and the foyer I sit on the couch pouting and my arms crossed. Five minutes later the doorbell rings. I get up and Patch is leaning against the frame. He frowns at my expression and cups my face in his hands.

"You okay Angel?"He asks gently caressing my face. I shake my head 'No' but lean up to give him a 'Hello' kiss.

"Get your hands off my daughter" I hear my mom say. We pull away and turn around. She standing at the top of the stair landing. I ignore her, leading Patch to the bags I've packed.

"What are you doing?" My mom asks as he carries to the car. I look up at her.

"Don't act surprised I'm staying with him permanently and there's nothing you or anyone else can say that will make me change my mind." I snap.

"Nora Grey you aren't going anywhere" She demands.

"Watch me!," I shout. Patch comes in to get get the rest of the bags. And I slam the front door dramatically.

Once we are settled in the silence of our car Patch runs his hands over his face and groans.

"Im sorry Angel. I didn't mean to come between you and-,"

"Save it please. None of this is your fault. This is all Hank being in her head." I interrupt him mid sentence. I lean over the console separating the passenger and driver seat.

"I don't regret anything about what just happened in there. Or anything that I did with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." I whisper. Our faces were merely centimeters apart. Patch closed in the rest of the distance, Kissing me tenderly.

"Let's go home, baby," He said huskily against my lips. Then we were off.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try to update everyday so keep your eyes open. And don't forget to leave some feedback below. Love you ;-***


End file.
